Catboy, Master Healer
'Catboy, Master Healer '''is the 29th episode of Season 34. Summary Catboy puts his healing powers to the test when a silver fire burns almost the entire Fantasy Forest and causes all the magical animals to become infected/sick from its smoke and also wounded from the flames. Plot The episode begins at Connor’s house where Connor is in his room looking up at his outstretched palm that was glowing with his family’s magic. It was an amazing power that Connor didn’t knew that he had in him until his journey to save the Disney Princesses’ kingdoms from Zara the ex-princess and her Bogs, and looking at it made him smile and glow with a bit of pride, but he still wonders if he’s really ready to put his magic to the test. Just then, Connor heard the sound of crashing dishes and his mom, Carmen, cry out from getting her finger cut by the sharp pieces when she tried to pick them up. In the kitchen, Connor is seen using his healing power on his mom’s finger as the cut closed. After it was healed, Carmen thanks Connor for healing her cut and that he was getting really good with his magic powers as Connor replied that he’d been practicing just when his iDisney buzzed and he takes out of his pocket to get a call from Sofia, who told him to come to the Fantasy Forest and that it was urgent! Carmen nods to her son that he can go as Connor does so and went out to help his friends. When he arrived, Connor’s eyes went wide when he saw that the trees of the Fantasy Forest are on fire by silvery flames! On the other side, Kwazii was trying to put out the flames with his water pulse power and his aerokinesis power, but the flames were getting stronger. Luckily, he had some help from the rest of the Disney Junior Club and other magical water animals, but even they weren’t enough so Connor, Amaya, and Greg quickly put on their pajamas and transformed into the PJ Masks, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, and put out as many flames with water blasters from the DJC Treehouse and gallons of water. After the flames were finally out, everyone let out deep sighs of exhaustion and relief but they all gasped when they saw that some of the trees and bushes have been burnt, and it gets even worse is that the smoke from the silver fire was making all the magical animals sick and weak as Kwazii could tell from the swampy green aura around them. They were all in bad shape and the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings helped gather them around to try and cure them of their sickness. Catboy couldn’t stand seeing these poor magical animals suffering from this sickness as fear started to grip his heart and he could feel his magic trying to burst free and lose control just when Owlette and Gekko turned to him and ask him what they should do. He looked down at the ground, unsure of what to do until suddenly, Catboy heard the sound of his mother’s voice, all calm and unhurried. ''”Take the time to get organized. Don’t move faster than you can think, or you’ll end up working twice as hard and helping half as well.” '' After getting a hold of himself, Catboy instructed Vega, Leona, Scarlet, Owlette and Luna Girl to start figuring out who is worst off but keep the other magical animals near so he can get to them as fast as possible while keeping his voice calm and assured, then turning to Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, Libby, and Gekko, he tells them to move the healed ones out of the way as soon as he is done with them. Then turning his head to his other friends, he orders Kwazii and Adora to help him heal any magical animal who has more burns than ever in case he feels faint if he uses too much of his magic. Soon, everyone got into action as Owlette and Luna Girl came back with a dusk bunny, who was shivering and let out a small cough. Placing his hand onto the little dusk bunny’s fur and gently running it in a comforting way, Catboy calmly says to it that it’s okay and that everything’s gonna be just fine as he worked on his healing power on it, and in seconds, the dusk bunny baby was feeling better now. Luna Girl hands the dusk bunny baby to Gekko just as Catboy saw that out of the corner, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Sage, Cassie, Tessa, Gemma, Clover, Astra, and Piper herding some Pyro Ponies and carrying weak looking Tree Frogs, Magnetic Mice, Armordillos, and other sick magical animals as Catboy worked on healing them one at a time, although he was almost a few steps closer to pass out. After all the magical animals were healed, Catboy lets out a deep sigh of relief after having to use all of his healing power on them as he asked his friends if that’s all the magical animals healed and accounted for as Doc looked over at the healthy magical animals and responds that all of them are okay. Hopefully, that’s all of them Kwazii muttered, just as he sensed something nearby, and it was hurt! But it wasn't just one magical creature hurt, it was dozens more as Catboy could hear the painful groans in his head, but despite getting a headache, he kept moving forward, and Kwazii had to help him up. Just then, they found some hurt Ribunnies that had ugly bald patches and their ribbons looked burnt from the Silver Fire. Kneeling down, Catboy outstretched his arms and held his palms over the Ribunnies and started to heal them and repair their ribbons. The ribunnies thanked Catboy for healing them, and Catboy waves at them as he and Kwazii rushed to find more magical animals to heal. Soon, Catboy was healing more magical animals that were hurt from the Silver Fire, and he was getting exhausted that he felt a little unconscious, but Kwazii was able to keep him up, as they stopped to heal another hurt magical animal. Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Pulse * Telepathy * Magical aura reading * Aerokinesis * Healing Power * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Guiding Light Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of ''Secret of the Unicorn from Avalon: Web of Magic. *The two-parted special Catboy’s Magic Key (Parts 1 and 2) is mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Magic Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Avalon: Web of Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 34 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Healing images Category:Season 34 episodes based on books